Wrong
by qchick310
Summary: Hinamori decides to get out of her comfort zone and surprise Hitsugaya in his quarters. Whereas, Hitsugaya during all of this denies what he really thinks and tries to convince himself otherwise. [HitsuHina]


**A/N:** This was inspired by Ellemorne325's drabble on DeviantArt.

**Summary:** Hinamori decides to get out of her comfort zone and surprise Hitsugaya in his quarters. Whereas, Hitsugaya during all of this denies what he really thinks and tries to convince himself otherwise.

Reviews are appreciated, but, of course, they're your choice. Constructive criticism is also appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **Hitsugaya, Hinamori and Matsumoto don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo, who created them. If I did own them, there would much more HitsuHina going on there.

* * *

"Shiro-chan?"

"Hinamori fukutaicho, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

The fifth division vice captain who also happened to be my childhood friend was on my desk. Not just near it or sitting in my chair, but actually on top of it. Resting her weight on her hands, she was lying in a way that was very… tempting. It almost made me want to crawl on top of my desk with her as well. What was I thinking? This is wrong. She is not the girl I knew when we were younger. Although one thing never did change between us.

"It's Hitsugaya Taicho and it looks like you're trying to get demoted."

She leaned back, so her weight was on her elbows, sprawled across my desk. I felt more blood rise to my face and other parts of body. Dammit. I was beginning to not think clearly.

"Hinamori, no fukutaicho, no shinigami for that matter, in their right mind would purposely try to get demoted. That must be it. You're sick, Hinamori. You haven't recovered from the events that have happened with Aizen and something is wrong. You need to get help from Unohana Taicho. Wait, why are the contents of my desk all unorganized all over the floor? It's going to take an eter-"

"Hitsugaya-kun, you're rambling."

"It's Hitsugaya Taicho and I know."

This was starting to grow annoying and my blood won't rush back to its normal locations in my body. _Dammit._

"Let me take you to Unohana Taicho and she can find what is wrong with you, Hinamori," I said as I took a step closer to her.

Something flashed through her eyes, something honestly attractive, but it didn't seem to fit my best friend and colleague. At least in the ways I usually see her.

"Hitsugaya-kun."

That damned nickname, "What?"

She sat upright and slid, that is the best way to describe it, off my desk. Papers crinkled under her feet as she took a step towards me. I tried to focus on the papers. Captain Commander Yamamoto would not be pleased to have crinkled reports.

Hinamori leaned towards me and said softly, "I _am_ in the right mind and I'm standing right here in front of you. I've always been right here beside you, Hitsugaya-kun."

"You shouldn't be doing this, Hinamori," I said uneasily, "Someone will see us."

"Nobody saw us the other day." Touché.

She took a step closer, making our faces only inches apart. I couldn't step back. I was frozen on the spot. Maybe it was the lack of blood flow to my legs; maybe it was the fact that I was honestly curious to see what would happen if I stayed in my spot.

"People know, Hinamori. I don't know how, but they do."

"I don't care. I used to when Aizen Taicho was here, but I don't care anymore, Hitsugaya-kun."

"It's Hitsugaya Tai-"

I was cut off and realized why. Hinamori Momo was kissing me… again. The kiss deepened and I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. My mind knew this was wrong. It was wrong two days ago and it is still wrong. I am a captain of the Gotei 13, Dammit. I shouldn't fall this easily into... situations.

_This is wrong. _The entire contents of the top of my desk were now strewn across the floor along with various articles of clothing.

_This is wrong. _The taste of her skin was intoxicating.

_This is wrong. _I wasn't satisfied and I wanted more.

One rare moment of silence and then we heard over our heavy breathing the main door being quickly shut.

_Dammit._

I hastily grab my white haori off the floor and cover myself. The grinning face of my fuketaicho is the first thing I see when I step outside.

_Matsumoto. Double Dammit._

"Oh don't let me spoil your fun, Taicho."

Of all the times she could walk in unannounced, "Matsumoto..."

"Yes, Taicho?" She still had her devious Matsumoto grin.

"Go away for the rest of the day." I didn't think she expected me to say that. Hell, _I_ didn't expect me to say that.

"Yes, sir."

When she was far enough away, I walked back inside and closed the door. My robe discarded once again on the floor by paperwork that was due tomorrow, I was about to make another mistake. Another mistake that I might regret tomorrow, but for now, I would enjoy it. Even if it was wrong.


End file.
